


No More

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It was no use
Kudos: 4





	No More

Yami lays in a daze at what had happened, his partner had been in an accident almost crushing his skull. This caused a lot of damage to his brain, causing the spirit to have full control. However, since Yuugi's body was 'awake' the doctors were no longer giving him the needed care for the wound within.

Yami did not know what to do, he tried slamming his fists against Yuugi's soul room door, the lights were on, the former Pharaoh could see it under the gap, but he did not answer.

There was a huge noise and a lot of shouting. It was Jonouchi again, he kept fighting with the doctors and other medical staff, demanding they help Yuugi.

Yami felt a tear run down his cheek.

It was no use.

Mutou Yuugi was no more.


End file.
